


Steven Universe: The Secret Gem

by FurbyDisaster53, The_First_Phoenix462



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Multi, Side Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_First_Phoenix462/pseuds/The_First_Phoenix462
Summary: What if there was a secret diamond no one knew about? What if there was someone like Steven out there? Find out in this alternate universe
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is made out of love for the show and it's creators! I'm so glad to be working on it with some who loves this show as much as I do and we hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoy writing it!! I'm excited to see what you guys think and appreciate the support!

White and Red Diamond were close friends in the beginning. They conquered planets together and ruled them with ease until Red had seen what they were doing up close. She couldn’t stand it and confronted White about it. Immediately White turned on Red and tried to shatter her. Red had managed to escape but she roamed the universe, trying to find somewhere White would never find her. Then she stumbled upon Earth, back when people were still hunters/gatherers. She eventually has a daughter and the father has to raise her until she becomes of age to be on her own. Soon the girl became curious about where she came from and after her dad passed away, she went searching for answers about the time when the war broke out. She found Homeworld and was captured by White.

Before Red had found the Earth, White had decided that she needed a new family, so she created Blue, Yellow, and Pink. They ruled in harmony until a rogue gem started a rebellion, and her name was Rose Quartz. A war broke out for control over Earth. Pink was shattered and the rebellion had a somber victory. Only a few had survived the blast sent by the remaining Diamonds and the rest had been shattered or corrupted. The daughter of Red, who had been captured by White, had escaped Homeworld with the help of a group of rebels and had crash landed on Earth. The girl, waking up long after the crash, was found by the Crystal Gems and was poofed and bubbled. That’s where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Steven, happy to be back from his Island adventure, ran around the temple. He ran to the heart of the temple and jumped onto a vein leading down to the bubble room. Sliding down it he lost his grip as he came into the room and landed on top of a bubble.

“Phew! I’m glad it didn’t--” He started and the bubble popped. Him and the gem that was inside it fell towards the ground. As they fell the gem began to form…

⭐ ⭐ ⭐

I opened my eyes and saw that I was falling to the ground. Panicking, I unfurled my wings to slow our fall but it was too late. The ground slammed into my chest and knocked the breath from my lungs. I tried to breath in but couldn’t because of a heavy weight on my back. I swung my hand around my back hitting the thing on my back to try and get it off. I couldn’t breath! 

Finally I felt it lift and took a huge breath in, and coughing when I let it out. I got up and looked over to find a boy standing in front of me, saying something I couldn’t hear at first.

“... I am so sorry!! Are you ok? You’re not hurt are you?” he said and I shook my head, “What’s your name? How long have you been in that bubble for?”

I tried to think of how long it had been since I had been bubbled.

“About a hundred years,” I replied, “And my name is Phoenix.”

The boy’s jaw dropped as he processed the information I had given him. Then he started freaking out and yelling in excitement. While he was doing that I looked around the room some more and saw that there were hundreds of gems that were bubbled. It horrified me so much to see it that I sunk to my knees and stared at the ground. I didn’t even notice when the boy was being yelled at by someone with a screachy voice. 

“Steven!! What were you thinking?! Letting one of these gems out of their bubbles!! Do you know what could have happened to you?!!!” a Pearl shouted at the boy, Steven.

“All right time to bubble her back,” an Amethyst said. 

In seconds I was standing and had my bow trained on her.

“Don’t even think about it,” I growled, “I don’t want to go back to that hell that is Homeworld. Now you can either take me back to where I came from or we can fight this out. Honestly I hope you choose the first option, I’d rather not let the kid get hurt”  
I towered over her and the Pearl, but just managed to top the fusion. The fusion put a hand on the Amethyst’s shoulder and shook her head. She looked back at me and said, “I think we should talk.”

✪ ✪ ✪

“So what exactly do you think we are?” the fusion, who introduced herself as Garnet, asked me. I was standing near the warp pad and they were standing in the area that was like a house. Steven was sitting in between us and looking from side to side at each of us.

“You’re Homeworld gems that have come to take me back to White. Isn’t that obvious? You’re the ones who were chasing us in our ship and shot one of our engines, making us crash land into Earth! You landed after we crashed and came to collect me to bring me back to Her. I don’t want to go back to that! Everyday a new torture waited for me, everyday a new experiment.” my grip tightened on my bow, “I can’t go back. I won’t go back.”

They looked at each other in horror and sadness. Pearl had her hand over her mouth and Amethyst was staring at me in shock. Only Garnet managed to speak.

“We are the Crystal Gems! And we protect the Earth and the people who live on it. We are not with the Diamonds-” she had started then a boy with curly yellow hair bursts into the room.

“Steven! I have something I need to show you!” the boy had yelled. We all turned to look at him and he looked around the room. His eyes found my bow and he started screaming and ran out onto the beach. His screams fade away slowly and we look at each other in confusion. 

“Well that was weird, I’m going to go get some food,” Amethyst said, turned, walked over to a tall white box, opened it, and stuck her head inside it. Garnet walked over to me and held out her hand.

“We don’t want to hurt you. Stay for as long as you need, join us if you’d like, but we are not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to,” she said and I shook her hand. Steven took my other hand and walked me up some stairs to a bed and a little box in front of it. He sat on the bed and patted on the empty part beside him and I sat. The little box lit up and images flashed across it. I stared in wonder at it until we heard screaming again. The door flew open as the boy with curly hair was back and with a sword in his hand.

“You dare to challenge me?! I have vast experience with sword wielding, and you are no match for me! Now, back off or die!” he yelled. My instincts kicked in and I jumped off the bed, disarming and pinning him to the ground in less than 5 seconds. 

“You have defeated me! An impressive feat! One has not defeated me so easily before! You should be proud! But now can you get off me? Please?” he said and I took my hands off of him and backed away slowly. He picked up his sword and shouted at Steven to go with him because he wanted to show him something. They left and since I didn’t know how to work the little box with the moving pictures, I walked outside to sit on the beach. I watched as the tide rolled in and out. It wasn’t until sunset that Steven came rushing back to the house in a huff. I followed him inside and heard him rambling to Pearl about snake people and some of the crazy stuff happening in Beach City. I rolled my eyes and layed out on a long chair and closed my eyes, exhausted. Eventually I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with my stomach fixing to tear me apart. I guess not eating for 200 years will do that to you. I looked around for some food, not even caring what it was, I just needed to eat. Steven walked in and heard the noises of hunger my body was making and went to the box Amethyst was in yesterday. 

“Dang it Amethyst! You ate everything in there!” He wined and looked at me, “Come with me I’ll get you some food. Have you ever had a doughnut?”

“What’s a dough-nut?” I asked and he almost started to cry. He grabbed my hand and ran out the door and down the beach till we made it to the edge of town, a little building with a circle with a hole in it appearing at the edge of the sand. Steven walked me inside and sat me down at one of the tables and went up to a girl at the counter and talked to her for a bit. I looked around and smelled The sweets that I assumed were the doughnut things Steven was talking about. Steven walked over to my table with a box in his hands and set it down on the table. He opened the box and spun it to face me revealing the contents inside. Golden doughnuts that were glossy and others with a brown topping on them filled the box. I tenderly took one out of the box and bit into it. It was amazing.

The sweetness of it amazed me and then the light flakey bread was delicious. I didn’t even finish chewing the first bite when I shoved the whole thing in my mouth. I leaned back and Steven looked at me and smiled. He slid a glass of milk over to me and when I finished with the doughnut I sipped at it gratefully. In the next 10 minutes the doughnuts were gone and I had drank 4 glasses of milk. I was happy, my stomach was full and the world was right. We walked out the building and went back to his house. I stayed on the beach while he went inside and talked with the gems. I was at peace but I was missing something. Someone. 

Garnet joined me on the seaside and we talked for a bit. She was the only one that made me comfortable. The other two reminded me too much of Homeworld, especially Pearl. Although she was very different from the Pearls back there, she still had the tendencies that I couldn’t help but shiver at. We sat together for a little while longer before Garnet went back inside. I waited out on the beach and stayed there until nightfall. I was headed back to the house when the 4 of them walked out of it and Garnet told me they were going out. I waved goodbye and they walked off. Once they were almost out of site they fused into a giant lady with 6 arms and 2 mouths. I shivered, remembering when I was fused with… 

I shook the thought out of my head. I didn’t want to think about that. It was hard enough to think about whether or not I should be in the crystal gems. I looked at the house and back at the beach. I knew I probably wouldn’t get any restful sleep but I still had to try. I walked inside, and layed down on what I now knew was called the couch. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like forever before eventually drifting in and out of sleep.

✪ ✪ ✪

When I woke up, I found Pearl staring at me with a look of fascination on her face. I sat up quickly and looked down at the floor, feeling awkward and a bit terrified. She looked at me the way White did and it was frightening. I got up and walked outside. This is where I felt free, to move, to be myself. To fly! I flung out my wings and jumped off the deck in front of the house and flew. I couldn’t imagine why I had waited so long to do this. I did spirals up in the clouds and dive bombed a couple of times too. 

“Woooooooooooooooo!” I yelled. I felt so free and alive! I landed on top of the tower at the top of the hill and sat up there watching the clouds roll by. That’s when I heard screaming. I looked down into the town and saw people being chased by little green dots, specks if you will. But the people were really freaking out and a larger group of green dots were running after something on the beach. They all stopped in front of the house and I flew down to meet the gems. 

“What’s going on?” i asked and looked out over the beach. I took a step back as i realized they were all watermelons. They were standing there and hissing at us. They all looked like Steven. 

“This is weird,” I said and they jumed into the watermelons and started to fight with them. I sighed and jumped into the fray too. After a bit, when it looked like we were going to get buried in the sand, giant vines burst from the ocean. Everyone turned and looked toward the sea and saw two gems walk from the water. One of whom I recognized. The gem who made the vines, Turquois.


	4. Chapter 3

Turquoise’s arrival didn’t seem to bother the watermelons at all, they just went about trying to bury us. I watched as Turquoise made her way up the beach until I saw, out of the corner of my eye, some of the watermelons jump into the air and converge onto one spot. We heard crying in the silence that followed. 

“Look at what you’ve done! He knew that the only way to stop the fighting was to sacrifice himself! He knew true loyalty! Go and think about what you have done! And don’t come back until you understand what his sacrifice meant!” I heard Steven say and felt the weight of the watermelons on me lift. I stood and brushed the sand off my front and looked at Turquoise, who was staring at the watermelons that were walking into the ocean in fascination. The gem standing next to her was doing the same. I couldn’t tell what kind of gem she was but I had a bad feeling in my stomach about what these two were doing here.

After the watermelons had all walked into the ocean and headed somewhere, Turquoise headed our way again. I backed up to stand next to the gems who, other than Steven, were ready to fight. I pulled out my bow and whispered a warning to the other gems. She was dangerous and lethal. She could manifest vines that produced blue flowers whose pollen could put gems to sleep and make a bubble around herself and those she was near to make them invisible. She was an upper class gem who was undercover on Homeworld and working under White at the time I was captured. She had left before I managed to escape but I couldn’t help but feel both happy to see her and angry. 

They stopped about 10 feet in front of us and I could see there was something different about the green gem. She didn’t look quite right. I couldn’t put my finger on what it was about her that made it seem that way but I was so concentrated on what it was that I didn’t notice that I was being spoken to.

“Phoenix! Phoenix hello!! You in there?” Turquoise yelled at me and I looked at her with daggers in my eyes, “Whoa! Ok wrong thing to say I guess.”

At that I flew into a rage.

“That’s all you have to say after you left me with White! For 50 years I had no one to talk to! For 50 years I was tortured and experimented on and YOU LEFT ME!!! Do you know what she did to me?! She tried tearing me in two!! She tried seeing how far she could take it until I was on the brink of death! AND YOU LEFT ME!!!!” I screamed as tears of anger, fear, and sadness rolled down my face in waves. My body started to catch fire I was so upset and she started to back away. The gem next to her was frozen in fear and shock. She looked at Turquoise for guidance but Turquoise wasn’t looking at her, she was staring at me.

Garnet caught my arm, her gauntlet on her hand. I looked back at her and she shook her head. I breathed out, only trusting her judgment because of how she treated me the past few days and giving me advice on what I needed to do. The fire slowly went out as I walked back to the house. I didn’t even hear when Turquoise ran up and hugged me from behind. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered in my ear. I fell to my knees and the tears came flooding back.

✪ ✪ ✪

We were back inside the house. I was laying on Steven’s bed while the Crystal gems questioned Turquoise and the now known to be Emerald. I had heard why she had left and had to have left then. White was getting suspicious of her intentions and had sent her away to a different planet. While there she had freed several gems and when she returned to save me, I was already gone. Apparently the rescue team was waiting for her but had deemed to save me when they did more important. I had a hard time wrapping my head around it. I couldn’t believe that she was going to come back for me. Not after the way she left. And then she just had to show up again when I had moved on from her abandoning me when I needed her most. 

They finished questioning her after a while and Steven sat on the side of his bed. I got up so he could go to sleep, he had had a long day. I walked down the steps from his little loft thing and sat next to Turquoise. She laid her hand on mine and squeezed it. For reassurance or for an apology, I don’t know but I still appreciated it all the same. Amethyst had taken a liking to Emerald and had taken her outside to do something. Garnet and Pearl had gone into the temple, so it was just me and Turquoise and Steven, at least till we heard him snoring.

“I didn’t mean to leave,” Turquoise said. I looked at her.

“I know you didn’t but I need time. I can’t just trust you after that.” I told her and went outside to think. I walked out onto the beach and saw a pink lion walk into the house. I shrugged not really knowing what the lion was doing but I figured since it was pink it was Steven’s anyway. I walked along the seaside not far from the house and heard muffled screaming. 

I ran back to the house and burst in through the door to find Pearl and Steven sitting up against the image box, the Pink lion on Steven’s bed. 

“Are you guys alright? I heard screaming,” I said and Steven got up and shooed both of them off of the bed. A few seconds after Steven laid down again and fell asleep the lion tried laying on top of his face again. I managed to stop the lion before he could do so but when I sat on the couch, the lion laid on Steven’s face again. I sighed and wondered where Turquoise had run off to until I heard her from the bathroom asking what everything was. I went into the bathroom and found the counter in disarray. 

“Turquoise! You can’t just go through people’s stuff like this!” I fussed and started to try and put stuff where I thought it would go. She stood to the side as I put everything away and I looked at her when I was finished.  
“What were you thinking?” I asked her and she looked at the floor.

“I wanted to show Emerald. He really likes the human’s culture.” she said.

“You mean she?”

“No I mean he. Emerald is a male gem.” Turquoise said and it sent my mind reeling. I was both happy and confused about that fact. No wonder I thought there was something off about him, I thought.

“Come on I’ll introduce you two” She said, grabbing my hand and leading me out to where Emerald and Amethyst were hiding. When they saw us, Emerald got up and stood in front of us.

“Phoenix meet Emerald. Emerald meet Phoenix, Red Diamond’s daughter.” Turquoise introduced and Emerald went straight into a bow.

“My Diamond,” he said and my jaw dropped.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Glad too see everyone reading and how many kudos we have gotten in the past week and a half! We would love to hear you thoughts on this fic!! Enjoy!

I looked at Emerald in shock. What is he talking about? I thought. He stood back up and had visible excitement on his face until he saw mine.

“You alright?” He asked.

“Why did you just call me ‘My diamond’?” I asked him and he looked at me with confusion.

“Red was the ruler of male and ‘off color’ gems. I thought you knew?” 

I shook my head. I couldn’t believe that my mom was like that. I couldn’t see the Diamonds any other way than what White showed me. Cruel and destructive. But this fact about my mom was something I didn’t expect. I started to feel like I did when I left Earth for answers. My curiosity grew and I begged Emerald to tell me more about her. He obliged by telling me about how she treated her subjects, like they were all her equals. She hardly ever bubbled gems unless absolutely necessary. He told me so many good things and some bad things about her that I started crying and I hugged him. He hugged me back. I felt a little more at ease with myself after hearing that from him.

“How did you meet Turquoise?” I asked him after we had finished hugging.

“She saved me from being shattered. After she had left Homeworld and was on our planet for a bit she decided to free the gems that were to be shattered for either disobedience or being off color. I was one of them. She had snuck into the place where we were being held and managed to get the majority of us out.” He said and grimly smiled, “After that I decided to join her. We had gone to Homeworld to get you and when you weren’t there, we followed the transmissions from your ship. Several of them had been of a fusion, letting us know what was going on. But then the transmissions changed and there was one gem, a Heliodor I’m pretty sure, telling us to stay away or they would find you guys.”

I covered my mouth at the mention of Heliodor. Memories flashed before my eyes and my heart broke all over again. She wasn’t there when I had woken up after the crash. She had left me.

Tears rolled down my face and I felt the touch of a hand on my shoulder. Garnet had shown up. I looked up at her and she took her glasses off, revealing she had three eyes. ‘Just like Heliodor and I’ I thought and broke down into a blubbering mess. I had looked for her everywhere in the wreck and hadn’t found her. That’s when the Crystal Gems had shown up. I was exactly how I was now, crying and delirious with grief. That’s why I got bubbled.

I was curled up in the sand of the beach, crying my eyes out. I couldn’t help it. She was my life and she had left. Her laugh, which I adored, haunted me. Emerald, Turquoise and Amethyst were staring at me, I could see them through the film of tears. Garnet bent to pick me up. I didn’t stop her and she lifted me into a hug that was full of so much love that I cried even harder. I wrapped my arms around her and we stood like that until my eyes ran dry. My breath still shaky, I pulled away from her and smiled. She was so kind and loving, very much how I pictured a mom to be. 

“You’ll find her, she still loves you,” she said, wiped off a tear that was still on my face and left. I stared after her as she headed to the house. Those few words had let me have hope.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day the gems spent trying to teach Steven how to fuse with other gems. I didn’t take part in the proceedings, it was still a bit too much for me to handle at the moment. Emerald and I sat on the couch as Turquoise tried to join the gems in teaching Steven. She soon gave up when they had denied her for the fifth time. She came and sat next to Emerald who was looking through what Steven had on the table. Several drawings and papers were strewn about the house, some even stuck to the white box with food in it. I was thinking about whether I should go outside to the beach or go get myself another doughnut when I felt someone staring at me.  
“So what was she like?” Emerald asked tentatively. I could tell he was trying to tread lightly considering what happened last night.

“Everything you could dream of. Adorable and sweet but wild and rebellious. She was my everything.” I said and looked outside. The memories flooded back and I could remember us laughing and horsing around in the ship. I smiled ruefully at the thought. “And her laugh was something I never wanted to go away…” 

Emerald was looking at me like a happy puppy, silently pleading for more.

“She sounds incredible. You two must have had something really special,” He said.

“Yeah, it was. I didn’t think we’d be separated like this. I don’t know how to describe the feeling to you of not being fused with the one you care about for so long. It’s…” I said, looking for the right words. If I could show him what it was like I would have but I don’t think he thought of me like that. I certainly didn’t think of him like that. But just to get him to understand.

I shook my head at that. The gems had given up trying to get Steven to fuse and had come into the living room.

“...He might not be able to fuse because of his human half,” Pearl was saying to the others and Garnet looked at me.

“He can fuse, he has to be in the right mindset or with the right person.” I said, getting up.

“Well it’s certainly a lot harder than I thought it would be.” Steven said and Amethyst assured him that it was hard for all gems. Garnet made the comment that for her it wasn’t and goes to encourage him that he can. He ran out of the house spouting something about someone named Connie. I followed him out onto the porch and leaned up against the railing. Steven ran across the beach and into town. I smiled at him. So young and naïve. Garnet walked out next to me and we discussed both our relationships until around sunset when we went inside. Garnet had gone to talk with the others at the counter in the kitchen and I had gone to lay on the couch. 

I hadn’t even been lying there for a minute when someone burst into the room. They were beautiful.

“Guys it’s me! Steven! And Connie!” They said and Pearl started to freak out, saying something about how dangerous it was to fuse with a human. Amethyst was laughing and Emerald was silently freaking out. Turquoise just stood there like nothing was really going on. But Garnet and I were both reacting the same way, in joy and wonder. And she said something that I would have never been able to put into words.

“Stevonnie, you are not two people. And you are not one person. You are an experience! Make sure you’re a good experience. Now go… Have. . . Fun!”


	7. Chapter 6

Stevonnnie ran out the door yelling in excitement. I smiled and hugged Garnet. I was so excited that I couldn’t help myself. I was happy for the first time in what felt like forever. I grabbed Turquoise and started dancing with her. She started smiling and laughing. Soon enough we were all having a good time. ‘This feels good’ I thought and I looked at everyone's smiling faces, they were having so much fun. I couldn’t believe that in a few short days this felt like home. I smiled and hugged each one of them, even Pearl. 

“I want to stay,” I said and looked around, “I want to be a Crystal gem.”

Garnet smiled even more and Amethyst ran at me and hugged me. Pearl started crying and Turquoise smiled. Emerald was priceless though. He was pumping his fist in the air and hollering in joy. I didn’t think he knew what was going on but he was adorable like that. I just wished I had Heliodor with me, that would make this perfect, but I was too happy to care at the moment. Turquoise hugged me after Amethyst let go of me. 

“I might not understand totally why you left but I forgive you,” I whispered in her ear and she hugged me even tighter. I let go and we continued to laugh and have a bit of fun before Steven came home looking exhausted. We both went to bed seeing as I needed sleep too. 

When I woke up the Gems had gone out into a gem ruin to retrieve the weapons lying there from the war. I walked around the city for the day meeting people and experiencing life on the beach. Emerald had joined me and so had Turquoise, having nothing better for her to do. Emerald was like a kid in a doughnut shop, so eager to try and learn everything he could about life on Earth. He marveled at the great machines humans had built for entertainment and the foods that they ate nowadays. We walked along what the people called the boardwalk until I felt the need to go back to the beach house.

We had gotten back while the gems were trying to get a giant ax into the temple. Pearl was fusing at Steven for something. I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach and Emerald had gone up to join the conversation. I walked behind him and heard what was going on. Apparently Steven had seen something in the warp stream and Pearl didn’t believe him. We both looked at Pearl like she was stupid and she shut up and helped Garnet and Amethyst get the ax into Amethyst’s room. Emerald took Steven over to the couch and procured a tissue for Steven’s runny nose.

“Ok what did you see?” Emerald asked and Steven blew his nose into the tissue.

“It was round, that’s it. I could only see its shadow but I know I saw it!” Steven said. Emerald gave me a look that said we needed to talk later. But he told Steven it was nothing to worry about and that he should get some rest for his runny nose. I nodded to Turquoise who followed me out to the porch and soon Emerald joined us. I watched Steven get into his bed and we walked to at least the beach so he wouldn’t hear us. I had no idea why I felt such a strong urge to protect him but I did. I looked at Emerald.

“So what do you think he saw Emerald?” I asked and he gave me a stern look.

“I can’t be sure but there were these drones on Homeworld that could fix warp pads. They were given to mostly Peridots but were gifted to other lower ranked gems on rare occasions. I honestly didn’t think that Homeworld would come back to this planet but it seems they had other plans for it.” Emerald said. Fear rocketed through me but the drive to protect this boy had overridden that fear - for the moment.

“What do you think we should do? We have to tell the gems but they might not believe us.” I said and put my hand to my face in thought.

“Why don’t we wait? Watch the warp until something comes out or a ship comes by?” Turquoise suggested. Emerald nodded.

“My only concern is Steven. I have a feeling that he’s going to be paranoid about this.” I said. Emerald sighed at that.

“I know what you mean. I just don’t know what we could do about that until we see something. I mean he is only a kid, it could just be that he was imagining things. However I don’t want to regret not believing him. It’s just too risky if we were to do that.” Emerald concluded. I nodded in agreement and we headed back into the house. Steven seemed asleep and I went and sat by the warp. It was a long night and I stared at the warp the whole time, waiting. Another day passed and nothing happened with the warp. The gems had taken Steven out to check the other warps across the world. They came up with nothing.

Tonight was Turquoise's turn and I was sitting outside on the porch watching for anything outside. I heard a noise inside. I went to open the door and noticed that Turquoise was nowhere to be found. Steven, now awake, had gone onto the warp pad with a little green ball in his arms. A pillar of light signaling the activation of the warp pad surrounded him. 

“Steven!” I yelled as I ran to get him out of the stream but it was too late. He had disappeared by the time I reached the warp pad.


	8. Chapter 7

I went and banged on the door to the temple. I yelled at it for about an hour before someone came through the door. It was Garnet. I told her what happened and she nodded and went back into the temple to get the others. We went to the warp and warped to a random location hoping to intercept Steven. Garnet reached out of the stream and pulled an almost frozen Steven into it. He was shaking and we crowded him. I started a flame in my hand as we warped back home to warm Steven. We traveled to where the orbs were traveling and saw that they were crowded around a huge warp pad. They were spraying something onto the broken pad and soon left the pad to sit in the goo that they had sprayed. We watched as the pad repaired itself and we all were shocked.

“What is that pad to?” I asked and they looked at me with horror. Then the pad lit up and we all jumped off of the side of the platform, Turquoise making a landing for us with some vines. We stood on it and had a view that was just barely over the edge of the ledge. A gem appeared on the pad when the light had faded. She looked around and was examining the pad she was on and the others around her. She started speaking and pulled up a holographic screen and looked down as one of the orbs nudged her leg. She looked down at it and put her foot on the top of it. She pressed her foot down until the orb exploded into a few chunks and goo. 

Steven inhaled in surprise and we covered his mouth. The gem looked around, having heard Steven, and immediately fled after knocking out her robots. Turquoise raised the vines to where we could step onto the platform and Garnet walked up to the warp.

“What are we going to do? Is Homeworld going to invade Earth?” Steven asked. My heart stopped for a second. ‘Did he just say Homeworld’ I thought and turned towards the pad.

“They aren’t coming back” Garnet said and made her gauntlets appear and become huge. She lifted them up above her head and brought them down onto the homeworld warp. Shattering it into pieces. 

✪ ✪ ✪

When we were back in the house I had started a fire on my hand again and spread the flame up my arm as I was holding it over Steven. Garnet put him by the fireplace and I threw the flame from arm to wood inside the fireplace. The flames roared to life and burned hot. I hopped up to the loft where Steven’s bed was and grabbed the blanket that was up there. I wrapped it around him and sat behind him and raised my body temp so he was getting warmth from both sides. 

Eventually he had gotten back to his normal body temp and we put him in bed to rest for the rest of the night. The others went into the warp stream to get the rest of the robots as I stayed behind to keep watch over the temple and Steven. 

Over the next couple of weeks the gems were out collecting the robots and helping Steven prepare for what was to come. Snow started falling outside and I met Connie who had come over to spend a day with Steven. A couple more days had passed after Connie’s visit and it was a holiday that Steven called New Years. Steven had gone with his dad to clean out something they called a storage building. I sat inside and watched the snowfall. Pearl had taught me how to make a cup of tea and I sipped it tentatively as the flakes drifted to the ground. Steven came back close to sunset and asked us if we wanted to go to the fireworks show. I was curious so I said yes, of course, and Pearl, along with Garnet, said yes as well.

Steven made us grab some pots and pans and a blanket and we headed to the beach. There were groups of people all in an area of the beach. We layed out the blanket and sat on it, each of us having a pot or pan in each hand. Steven told us that you're supposed to hit the pots together when the crowd yelled ‘Happy New Year’. We sat and spoke for a bit, mostly about Steven’s dad and Amethyst, when the crowd started to countdown. We counted down with them until we all yelled Happy New Year and banged our pots together. 

“I hope I’m at the right volume,” Pearl said and Garnet stood, pots in hand.

“It’s a little low!” She said and banged the pots together hard enough to shatter eardrums. I covered my ears and screwed my eyes shut until the vibration in my head stopped. I heard a loud boom come from the sky. Freaking out that it was a Homeworld ship I looked up and saw beautiful blue streaks line the sky in what looked like a flower. More booms sounded and more explosions like that appeared in the sky. I watched in wonder until the last boom sounded and colors faded away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long to post this!! I have been in a writing funk lately and have been working on another project. If you like Hazbin Hotel I think you guys will like what I'm working on! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!! Hope you guys like it!

It had been about 6 days before something weird happened. It was a couple of hours before sunset and something called a wailing stone was going off, making a god awful noise. All the gems had been inside the house discussing what else we should do about the robots that Homeworld kept sending and suddenly an incessant wailing came from inside the temple. Garnet and the other two had gone into the temple to check on what was making the noise while Emerald, Turquoise, and I waited for them to get back. After a bit they returned with an odd looking stone that was making the noise. Steven had burst into the house to see what was going on and he covered his ears.

“What’s happening?” he shouts and Pearl points to the wailing stone.

“It’s the wailing stone!” she shouts and Garnet forms her gauntlet and slams it down on the button on the top, stopping the noise. We all breathed a sigh of relief until the wailing returned and everyone was yelling about stopping it. Pearl walked up to it and bubbled it. The noise stopped again but it was only a temporary solution as the bubble expanded and popped. The stone fell to the floor and Steven walked up to it and stuck his arm inside the hole at the top of the stone. Again it was only a temporary solution as the sound blasted out of Steven’s mouth, making the noise even worse. Finally Garnet took Steven out of the stone and put a couch cushion into the hole, finally stopping the noise for good. But just as a precaution she put the rest of the pillows around it and set Steven on top of them. 

“I don’t understand. That thing has laid dormant since we found it.” Garnet said.

“I haven’t heard a stone activate since we used them for the rebellion, and even then they never sounded like that!” Pearl exclaimed and Garnet looked at her.

“Someone is trying to send us a message.”

“But who? We collected all the wailing stones on Earth. And unless we’re sending this message to ourselves… Amethyst is this a prank?!” Pearl said and gave Amethyst a glare.

“No way! I want it to stop!” Amethyst shouted at Pearl and started pulling on her hair, “I don’t like it!”

“Then a gem must be sending us a message from space.” concluded Garnet. My heart started to beat harder at those words. I couldn’t believe that a gem that could be from Homeworld could be trying to contact us. Turquoise must have seen my face because she put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Steven had asked if that what some gems sound like and Pearl had said no, that we should be hearing a voice. My body was frozen and my breaths were growing heavy. I was having a panic attack right there and no one but Turquoise noticed. I soon saw the gems moving to the door and I followed them with my eyes, not able to move my feet. I stood like that for what seemed like forever before my body relaxed and I was able to move again.

We walked outside and it was dark. Steven and the others were on the beach behind what I was informed was called a van. I walked with Turquoise and Emerald over to the others and heard Greg doing something on a weird looking panel. He had pulled out something that looked like a giant cork with a handle on the bottom out of the van, waving it around with pride. He said it was a microphone, but I had no idea what those were. He went over and took the pillow out of the stone and put the cork mic in the stone. He went back to the van and messed with the things he had set up and soon the noise was blaring out of the, what Steven called them, speakers. It was ten times worse than without the mic and we all covered our ears. Greg started to mess with it again and it started to sound like music.

Pearl shouts at Greg that it shouldn’t sound like music. He tried tuning it to where it almost sounded like a voice… until the van shut down and started to smoke. He sighed and shook his head. Pearl started shouting again and Greg explained what happened to her. The others took the stone back to the house after little discussion and we stayed behind with Greg and Steven. Greg started singing and we watched in awe at him. Steven tried comforting his dad but he couldn’t do much. Then he started to bounce up and down and point at his eyes.

“What is it bud?” Greg asked and Steven said something about something killing the audio star.

“By jove it’s video!!!” Greg yelled and started running towards the beach house. I looked at both Turquoise and Emerald and they shrugged. We stayed on the beach and waited for them to get back. We sat there and discussed the meaning of this whole situation and I started to feel the fear I had in the house settling back in. My stomach was in knots but I tried to keep myself calm and not let the others know what was happening to me. ‘If Heliodor were here she’d know, she’d see what was going on. She’d let me know it was ok,’ I thought.

Soon the gems returned and Pearl started to work on fixing the battery in the van. Garnet held some vine things with metal on the ends and when Pearl gave the ok electricity shot from her hands, through the vines, and into the van. The van roared to life and Greg got to work on making the audio to video. They put the cork into the stone and Greg started tuning it. The screen on the TV was all black and white at first then it turned into an image of a gem.

“Lapis!” Steven yelled.

“Who?” I ask, not being able to hide the nerves in my voice.

“Lapis, she’s a gem who got stuck in a mirror and I freed her.” Steven explained.

“I hope you're able to hear this. There's a Gem looking for you, she even knew your name. I don't know how! I didn't tell her, I swear! She's on her way to Earth, and she's not alone. Steven, Homeworld is not the way it used to be. Everything here is so advanced! I can't even understand it. There's no way anything on Earth can stand up to it. Please, don't put up a fight, It'll only lead to devastation!” she said and then the message cut out.

“It's Peridot, she must be talking about Peridot!” Pearl said.

“She's coming for us!” Amethyst cried.

“Lapis, she sounds so unhappy…” Steven said.

I started to fall down the rabbit hole. My breathing sped up and I felt my body shut down. My vision started fading to black and I heard someone cheer. 

“Wooo!” Garnet said. The others looked at her like she was crazy. I still felt my body falling and shutting down. I couldn’t control it and I barely heard the next few words that Garnet and the others spoke because of the ringing in my ears. It stopped when Garnet had placed both of her hands on my shoulders and started speaking to me in a whisper.

“You are strong and you are not going to break.” 

I looked at her and stood with my head high, my body still felt like it was falling but I pushed through it. I wasn’t going to break. Not even if the whole of Homeworld came after me.


End file.
